12 Months With You (A Your Lie In April AU Story)
by HoodratLoli
Summary: In an alternate universe where miracles happen, Kaori survives her surgery. What will happen between her and Kousei?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: I Hope This Reaches You (February)

Kaori Perspective

Setting: Totsuhara University Hospital

Knock-knock. My eyes slowly dragged open, as I groggily called out "Come in!"

I wearily lifted my body up to see the door slowly swivel open, and in the threshold were my parents. "Good morning, Kaori" my father said. My mother asked "How are you feeling?", as they walked in to sit with me in my room and began filling out paperwork.

It was the morning of my surgery, and the night was less than stellar. My diet had been limited yesterday, the doctors had begun to add different fluids to my IV lineup, and perhaps worst of all, I couldn't sleep. Needless to say, when the success rate of your upcoming operation is lower than your age, said person would probably be stressed. So, in response to my mother, I was feeling absolutely horrible.

The only thing that distracted me from my distress last night was Kousei. One of the biggest performances of his life is today. And hearing his performance with Nagi-chan, I couldn't help but wonder how his next one would go. When he played with her, I was immediately taken back to the first time I saw him at the recital: the time I fell in love with him. I always wondered how Kousei remembers that day. For him, it might have been just another performance. But for me, it was a day that forever changed my life.

To think that I actually got to play with him. The nationally-renowned Kousei Arima. The greatest pianist I had ever heard. But, he wasn't that to me anymore. A laggard. A slowpoke. A dummy. A pervert. And yet, he's more than I ever thought he was.

"Good morning, Kaori!"

I whipped my head around. A group of doctors were standing by the door. Oh gosh, I daydreamed about Kousei again. Flustered, I answered back, "Good morning everyone"

"How are you feeling?"

If I don't make it today, at least I won't have to hear that stupid question again. I've literally been dying for the past two years. How the hell do they think I've been feeling?

"A little nervous." I said plainly with a light chuckle.

"Well, we've been preparing for this for weeks, so you've got the best in the business on your side."

Cutting up my side, more like it. I had always been afraid of surgeries. The things I do for you, Kousei. "Baka", I thought with a giggle.

As the doctors began to discuss the surgery with my parents, I laid my head back against the lumpy pillow and pulled the blankets up to my nose. Inhaling, I noted the stale hospital scent the sheets had. For some reason, I remembered that day on the hospital rooftop with Kousei. When I fell into his lap, I buried my face into his his shirt; he smelled like dust, egg, and sweat (since that baka forgets to bathe half the time). I'd much rather smell that.

The next hour was a blur. The doctors wheeled me all around the hospital, as they spoke to other hospital employees and I went through many little tests. During our mini-journey, my parents and doctors attempted to keep me uplifted. My father told me about what things he would bake after the surgery. My mother went on and on about what spring clothing I could buy in the next couple weeks. And, every hospital employee gave me a smile and a good luck. I was happy to have their attention.

But, honestly, I just wanted to see my friends: Tsubaki greeting me with her big smile, Watari droning on and on about all the school's gossip, and of course, Kousei standing in the back with that dull expression on his face. I really just wanted to go to his performance with them all.

After what seemed like ages, the doctors wheeled me to the front of the surgery room. I knew, because I had passed it so many times on my late-night, ninja-Kaori explorations! (¬‿¬)

I sat up and looked around, until my eyes fell on my parents. They stood right next to each other on the side of my bed. My father opened his mouth, but immediately closed it. Instead, they each grabbed one of my hands, and their faces stretched into a smile. The one I've seen so many times before. That forced smile. It conveyed so much: fear, regret, guilt, and recently, an air of hopelessness.

All those times they cried together in the waiting rooms or outside my room, my mother would whimper out how they wished they could have given me a better life, as my father would simultaneously attempt to comfort her and choke back his own tears. Whenever, they put on that forced smile in front of me, I always tell them that they don't have to cry. I use to cry everyday too. Then, last year, I realized, my health, as much as it is a curse, is a gift too. Without it, I'd still be quiet, by-the-book violin player Kaori. I would have never eaten all the delicious things I eat now. I would have never tried contacts. I would have never changed up my violin pieces. But most of all, I would have never been able to meet Kousei and his friends. And as much as I hate my disease, it brought me to him.

Looking at my parents straight in the eyes, I spoke out:

"Mom, Dad, you don't have to worry."

Their smiles fell into a slack-jaw, whilst I squeezed their hands as hard as I could. As I continued, tears began to well up in my eyes:

"I know my health has been harder on you than it has on me. I can't imagine how much it hurt to see me struggle to just get out of bed somedays. But, these doctors, my teachers, my friends, and especially you two have given me so much. I've been able to compete in great violin competitions. I've been able to try some of the best pastries in the world: yours. And, I've been able to spend fourteen years with the most beautiful people than I could have ever asked for."

My dad choked out a wail, as his eyes began to flood. I saw tears drip from one of the doctor's eyes onto his paperwork.

"You've all made my life so rich. What I've received in fourteen years, people don't get to experience for forty years, or even four-hundred years. So, thank you, Mom & Dad. I love you so much."

They both pounced on me and scooped me into the warmest, tightest hug I've ever had.

"Kaori, you're the best daughter we could have ever had."

"You've given us so much more than we could have ever dreamed fourteen years ago."

After a while, my parents slowly backed away. Even though it seemed like they had been hugging me for hours, I wanted to leap back into their arms. Nevertheless, my parents looked down, smiling at me as tears streamed down their cheeks.

Dad jumped for a second. I looked at him quizzically.

"Kaori, do you want us to give this letter to Kousei when we see him?"

I thought for a minute. If by some miracle I did live, would I want him to know? Would I want that change?

Well, I've been doing things out of character for this long.

"Yes" I blurted out.

My dad smiled as he returned the letter to his pocket. Then, both he and my mother looked straight at me.

"I love you, Mom and Dad." I said

"We love you, Kaori" my parents said in unison, as my father wrapped his arm tightly around my mother.

"You're so brave, Kaori," one of the doctors said to me. "This surgery should take a little over an hour. With your will, I've never seen anyone more ready to take it on."

"Thanks, Doctor." I chuckled out. Suddenly, I felt that dreaded jerk behind me. I was being pulled into the surgical room. As the doctors wheeled me back, I took what may be my last look at my parents and gave them the biggest, brightest smile I could.

They returned it and waved. My mother suddenly mouth, "Please." Please what? I wanted to know what she was implying, but the doors to the room closed with a dull swing. Confused, I laid back into my bed.

"Are you ready, Kaori?" I heard one doctor say.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I squeaked out.

I finally came to a slow stop under a bright light. I rotated my head around to peruse the room. The room was a sickly green. Surgical tools of unknown varieties laid wrapped in plastic packages all around me. Doctors yanked latex gloves onto their hands with a loud "snap". One doctor put my hair into a net, as others began preparing the room.

I closed my eyes, trying to be brave. I know I had said I wanted this surgery, but I was more scared than I had ever been in my life. My breath became more shallow and hurried. My hand began to tremble.

"Kaori, we're going to put you anesthesia now." The doctor on my right said, holding up a breathing mask.

"Ok," I struggled out. The doctor put the mask on my face and put the straps under my head until they lightly snapped right above my neck.

As I inhaled, my breathing calmed down, and my eyes began feeling heavy. As my eyelids began what could be their last descent, I began running through my memories. The caring doctors around me. The little kids I played with at the park. My schoolmates all wrapped up in the weekend and vacations. Tsubaki. Watari. My parents. And Kousei.

I could see nothing more but blurry shapes between my eyelids. I whispered out:

"Arima Kousei, I love you. Thanks for everything."

My eyes shut closed, as I thought "I hope this reaches you", before I fell into total darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: I'm Alive (February (continued))

 **Note: Sorry all. I didn't realize I messed up with the previous upload. Initially, this second chapter was a re-paste of the first. So, I put it in what I actually wrote. Hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading!**

Kaori Perspective

Setting: Totsuhara University Hospital

Bright light. I smelled pastries. This must be heaven. I smiled. So I did die, I thought to myself.

That is until I felt warm breath on my face. It stunk of coffee and icing. The only person who drinks coffee and constantly eats icing is…

"Dad?"

"Kaori, you're awake." my father breathed out.

I opened my eyes as they adjusted to the light. It was my old hospital room. I weakly craned my neck to see what was around me. Surprisingly, no more IV's. The dull gray of the hospital walls. And, my mother and father staring at me with open mouthed smiles.

"Oh my god…" my mother whimpered as she was holding back tears again.

They pulled me into a hug and began kissing me all over.

Huh, guess I'm not dead.

My mother got up and almost pranced to the door. "Doctor, she's awake!" she exclaimed.

A doctor strolled in with a bright smile on his face. I recognized him as the one who had administered the anaesthesia to me.

"Good morning, Kaori. I'm Dr. Kofuku, the lead doctor of your surgery. I bet you haven't had a good sleep like that in your life."

"How long was I asleep? What happened? Is this real?"

My parents burst out laughing as tears of joy cascaded down their face.

"Yes, honey it is real."

"But, how?"

Dr. Kofuku strolled over to the side of my bed opposite to my parents. My father reached back and handed me a cake from the shop, on a little plate with a fork. I accepted the pastry, and looked up at the doctor questioningly. Could I eat this? The doctor gave me a smile and a nod. I began to eat (SO YUMMY (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧) as the doctor cleared his throat. My parents grabbed my hand, as Dr. Kofuku began to explain:

"Well, Kaori, you are one strong girl. We told you coming in that we may be able to extend your life by a couple of months, a year if you were lucky. Well, your parents had decided a couple of weeks prior to your surgery that they'd go with a more invasive method."

"We didn't want you to suffer for another year, Kaori. That's why we were extra worried prior to surgery." my mother blurted out, as my father nodded with a smile. So that's why she mouthed out please, prior to my surgery.

"Yes, so this method, while more dangerous, would increase your lifespan significantly more than what we initially planned." Doctor Kofuku stated.

My heart did a somersault. More time? I timidly asked:

"How much longer, Doctor?"

Dr. Kofuku smiled and cleared his throat while pulling a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Well, Kaori, you've been unconscious for about a week, since your body has been recovering. We ran some tests and the results came in last night."

"THEY HAVE?" my father blurted out.

"Yes, since we knew that Kaori would have a good chance to wake up today, we decided to just wait till we have all the results. Now, there's good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?"

I looked at my parents. Slowly, I saw their smiles start to fade. But, I gave them a grin, and made up my mind. I want another happy ending, since that seems to be the trend.

"Bad news, please." I said confidently.

"I'm so sorry, Kaori. We knew we'd be running this risk in the surgery. What we had to do was concentrate blood flow to your organs so that they could get the nutrients that they need. In order to do that, we had to limit blood flow significantly towards parts of your body. So, we decided that we would serve that compensation by limiting the flow to your legs. The result gave us what we need, but," he sighed, "you won't be able to walk again."

I stared blankly at him, as did my parents. No more running with the kids at the park. No more standing on the handrail of Courage Bridge. No more kicking Watari and Kousei. I meekly tried to lift my legs. My thigh twitched a bit, but as hard as I tried, I couldn't do anything.

"There's therapy right?" My father asked, longing apparent in his voice.

"Unfortunately, with the procedure, therapy won't work. Kaori's health necessitates the restriction of blood flow to her legs. So, the therapy would be either pointless or even counter-productive. I'm so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Miyazono, and to you especially Kaori."

My parents both looked like they were on the verge of tears again. I thought I would begin to cry as well, but strangely no tears came. Even though I had lost my legs, I'm alive. And I can still play the violin! I can still play with Kousei. I smiled at the thought. My parents, on the other hand, had no trace of a grin on their face. Hoping to distract them, I interjected:

"That's fine, Doctor Kofuku. At least I'm alive, right? I mean, it could have been my arms. I can still play the violin. So what's the good news?"

"Ah yes," he said, moving his eyes away from my parents. "Kaori, while you won't be able to walk for the rest of your life, we were able to give you just that."

"What…" my parents and I said, confused.

"Kaori Miyazono, the surgery of your type was the most successful in Japan. No other team has operated and achieved the results that we have had with you. It went even better than we thought possible; it's honestly a miracle. The short of it is, other than not being able to use your legs, you should have a long, normal, healthy life."

My parents jaws dropped to the floor. Unwittingly, I noticed mine had too.

"So, I can play the violin again? I can go to high school? I can travel the world? I can have kids? I can grow old and see flying cars and all that?" I breathed out.

"Yes, if cars begin to fly in eighty or ninety years, you should be able to see that." The doctor said with a light chuckle.

My family and I were so fast, we could have challenged Usain Bolt for the 100 meter world record. We latched onto the doctor, wailing and sobbing onto his pristine, white coat.

"THANK YOU, DOCTOR KOFUKU!"

"YOU GET FREE PASTRIES WHENEVER YOU COME TO OUR SHOP!"

"I'LL INTRODUCE YOU TO ALL OF MY GIRL FRIENDS IF YOU WANT!"

Dr. Kofuku laughed, "Thank you, Miyazono family. Kaori's health is the best gift to me. I live for reactions like yours, and I've never had such an amazing success." We all sat there hugging, laughing, and crying for a couple of minutes.

"Now, Mr. and Mrs. Miyazono, there's some instructions you need to see and paperwork you need to fill out before Kaori leaves in a couple days."

"Of course, anything Dr. Bro-fuku." My dad said with a wiggle in his eyebrows. Oh god, there's my goofy dad back at it again. I feel like we'll be seeing a lot of Dr. Kofuku in the future.

"Alright," Dr. Kofuku said with a laugh, "Please follow me. You just sit tight Kaori."

"Will do, doctor!" I exclaimed.

The doctor and my parents walked out of the room, my mother still sporting wet eyes while my father had latched his arm around Dr. Kofuku.

Now me, I laid back on my pillow. I grabbed my pillow, smashed it onto the front of my face and yelled out of joy as loud as I could! For the first time in years, I wasn't living on a near-expired timer. Of course, that timer had motivated me to have the best year of my life. But, it just felt like a dream come true. Everything I thought I'd never get to do, every hope I had lost, every second I thought I would never have, all of that had now changed.

Overcome with pure elation, I wanted to jump for joy. I tried, and of course, my legs pathetically twitched. I frowned, a little shaken and surprised by my new dilemma. I lifted away the covers and stared. My legs laid there limp. Tapping them lightly, I felt barely anything. Folding my hands over my chest, my mouth contorted into a pout. I know I shouldn't be upset; I was just given a life, for goodness sakes. But, I couldn't help but feel downcast at losing the opportunity to ride a bike, or play hopscotch, or climb, or jump. I wouldn't be able to do those fun things with Tsubaki, Watari, and Kousei.

Oh my god, Kousei. I wonder if he knows I made it alright. How did his performance go? Did he worry about me? I tried to pull my knees up to my chest to calm my anxiety. Nothing happened. My face fell into a frown. Would he even want to spend time with me anymore? It's not like he had a lot of time before as it was. Would he even want to be around a cripple?

Knock-knock.

My mother popped her head in. "Kaori, you have a visitor! In fact, he's been visiting for the past couple days and spending all day here."

That must be Watari. I giggled, thinking about what excuses he used to get out of school and soccer practice all those days.

"Let him in, Mom"

"Ok sweetie, and he brought more of your favorite pastries. What a thoughtful boy you are, Kousei!"

Well, that's not the word I would use to describe that baka. Maybe... WAIT, KOUSEI? Turning my head to the right, something caught my eye. On my bedside table, I saw a pile of pastry bags neatly placed there. He had come all these days? But why?

My stomach flip flopped when I realized why: the letter. He had to have read it. I began to panic. Let's be honest here, I didn't think I'd make it this far. Not only am I alive, I have YEARS to live that letter down. I could feel my face start to heat up to catastrophic levels, as I looked towards the door. (All of these thoughts went through my head in about a second, you know)

And there he was. Square glasses framing his face, messy jet black hair as if he had just gotten out of bed (or off the floor by his piano most likely), with an egg sandwich in his hand, and a bag of pastries in the other.

"I'll leave you two alone," my mom said with a smile.

NO MOM, NO. I'M NOT READY FOR THIS, I yelled in my head. My eyes immediately fell on Kousei who was standing just inside the room as my mom closed the door shut. As if I could escape anyway.

"Kaori, is that really you?"

"Haha, surprise." I replied with a little wave.

I stared into his blue eyes, and then tried to study him. As always, he had that forlorn look etched across his face. He just stared back at me. My face was so hot, it could have lit a candle by now. DId he read the letter? What was he doing? Is that ecchi checking me out again?

"WELL, SAY SOMETHING BAKA!" I blurted.

Kousei put his hands up in front of him as I yelled. Same old Kousei, huh?

"Eh, your face kind of looks like a tomato when you're flustered."

Yep, same old Kousei.

"YOU INSENSITIVE, COLD-HEARTED… EEP!" I had attempted to lash out at Kousei, thinking I could leap out of bed. Instead, I began cascading down to the floor. Goddamn legs. I braced myself for impact.

But, it didn't come. I felt a warmth all around me. I smelled dust, egg, and a hint of sweat. Kousei had caught me. Kousei, with his re-discovered reflexes and, wait, trembling body.

"Wahh"

I collapsed on top of Kousei. I should have known he wouldn't have the strength to hold me up. At least he caught me. I looked up into the face of my frail savior. He had a horrified look on his face, and he looked down.

I followed the trail of his eyes. His hand was laying there on my right breast.

"YOU PERVERT!" I yelled. I slapped with all my might, pouring all my embarrassment into my left hand. It smashed against his face with a loud crack.

"AGHHH! I-It's not my fault." Kousei stammered, frantically looking around.

"I brought canelés," he said holding up the pastry bag he had brought. Yeah, like that'll save him… ok maybe it will.

"YIII! I've been waiting for these." He handed the bag to me, as I ripped it open and began scarfing down the canelés.

"Yeah, there's more, up there." Kousei sighed, as he smoothed out his clothes. He pointed up to the bedside table.

I reached for them, but I just couldn't reach. I tried getting up, and then remembered my legs were useless. So, these are the things I'd have to struggle with now. I relaxed my body, and crumpled down onto the floor. I didn't want Kousei to see me like this. Not for the first time after my surgery.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders and under my knees. I was picked up, and plopped right back on the bed by Kousei.

"Oh yeah, you're still recovering from the surgery, so you're not that strong yet, right?"

I looked back at Kousei. Tears due to the loss of my legs hadn't come before, but they were coming now.

"Kousei, I-I…"

Kousei pulled up a chair and pulled it right by my bedside. "Mhm."

Tears began to trickle on my face. "I can't walk anymore. During the surgery, they saved me by sacrificing my legs."

I had tried looking at the bright side before, but I couldn't hold it in anymore. I closed my eyes as I let loose:

"KOUSEI, I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO WALK AGAIN! I CAN'T JUMP OFF COURAGE BRIDGE, I CAN'T PLAY HOPSCOTCH, I CAN'T CLIMB THE STAIRS TO THE HOSPITAL ROOF, I CAN'T SWIM. I'M USELESS KOUSEI, I CAN'T -mmmm"

W-what? I opened my eyes. Kousei's face, inches from mine. And his lips… his lips… on mine. We were actually kissing. Me. And Kousei Arima.

Suddenly, Kousei backed up. No, no, get back here, baka. I wasn't done.

"I'm sorry, I read your letter and I thought it would cheer you up. I'm sorry if -mmmm."

I grabbed Kousei this time and pulled him in. Our lips met, and I devoured him. I grasped his hair, wanting him to never back away. He was responding. Our lips moved softly against each other, like the bow on my violin. Except, I definitely liked this better.

I pulled away, breathless. Panting, Kousei looked me in the eye. Then, he gave me something so special: that unique smile of his. Not like the fake ones my parents gave before my surgery. Not like the fake ones he gave to people when he was trying to get something. No, it was Kousei's confident smile.

"Kaori, I don't care if you can't walk. I don't care if you have one more year, one more month, or even one more day. Kaori, I love you. As much as you think I changed your life, you dragged me from the deepest of hells. You gave my world color when the pages were fading to nothingness. You saved me, Kaori. I want to give you everything you gave me and more."

If this is someone's cruel joke, please don't end it. I looked into Kousei's eyes and saw the conviction I had seen so rarely from him.

Tears began to form in my eyes. Finally, he realized. Kousi stood up, nudged me the side, and plopped right next to me on my bed. I could feel his warmth as we wrapped one arm around me. I leaned back on his chest, and held his arm in place.

"I'm sorry it took me so long, Kaori."

"It's ok. I was really roundabout with it too, so it's not your fault." I giggled, tears still leaking out. "You really came every day?"

"Yeah, Watari and Tsubaki told me to. They're both busy with sports, but since my competition's done, I can afford a break."

"OH, how did you do?"

He smiled sheepishly. "First place."

I squealed. Ugh, I just squealed. But, oh gosh, he actually did it! I mean, I knew he would do it, but just being able to hear it made my heart fly.

"I knew it, Kousei. I just knew you would."

"Yeah. So, now that I'm just waiting for high school, we can spend time together. Anything you want to do, Kaori. Practicing, traveling, another concert, I'll do it with you. Just tell me time and place…"

I cut him off with a laugh as he trailed off, confused. "Kousei, you don't have to rush. The doctors told me I have a full life ahead of me now."

"Full.. life"

"Haha, yes you baka, as in I'll live to be a wrinkly old grandma. And it's all because you gave me hope."

I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed as his face reverted back to that rare smile of his. From that, I could tell that he and I would be spending a lot of time together in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: You Remembered (March)**

Kousei Perspective

Setting: Arima Residence

 _Bzzzz-bzzzz_

As my eyes lazily slid open, I saw my phone vibrating on the floor next to me. Wiping a bit of drool off the side of my mouth, I lifted my body up…

 _DONG_ "GAHHH!" I hit my head on the bottom of my piano.

Rubbing my scalp, I picked up the phone. No sooner had I accepted the call when I heard the sweetest voice say:

"WAKE UP BAKA!"

Ears ringing from my girlfriend's yell, I moved the phone away from my face and put her on speaker:

"You know, you don't have to be so loud in the morning."

"It's 9:45 am, Kousei. Maybe if you actually got some sleep, I wouldn't have to wake you up half the time."

"Warui warui. Do you need something?"

"As a matter of fact I do. I need you to go pick me up some eggs."

"Kaori, your family runs a bakery. Don't you..."

"Kousei…"

"Ok ok, I'll bring them over."

"Thanks, baka." She hung up the phone.

I sighed as I leaned up against the wall and inhaled deeply. Ever since Kaori had gotten out of the hospital, we had started dating. Of course, I couldn't have anyone better in the world. But, I could certainly do without these early morning wake-up calls on the weekends.

Since I'm soon to be a student at Okutsu College of Music Affiliated High School, I decided last week to begin practicing for hours every day and night, in hopes of impressing my teachers. Usually, these sessions would entail me playing first with Nagi at Hiroko's house, and then practicing into the night at home. Needless to say, that resulted in me waking up late every morning. Kaori, being the busybody she is, has become my personal alarm clock.

She's going to Okutsu as well, since the school was moved by both her musical prowess and her story. She's been practicing as well, but you know her. Loud. Full of energy. Indefatigable. The total opposite of me. So, even though she's been having similar practice sessions, she seems to need much less sleep than I do.

Anyway, back to why she asked me to buy her eggs: Kaori's been adjusting to life in her wheelchair. She's still same old Kaori, but it's harder for her to leave her house and get around. Usually, if she goes out, I'm her personal chauffeur. I don't mind it, but lately I've been more of a bellboy. She'll call me and tell me to buy something or get something, and of course, I'll do it. Someone times when I give it to her, I swear I hear an evil cackle emanating from her throat. Well, what's a guy gonna do?

After I threw on some clothes and grabbed a box of Moo Moo Milk, I opened the door and hopped on my bike. As I pedaled along, a cool breeze blew through my hair. Houses whizzed past. A couple blocks down, I heard the bellow of a train's horn. I looked up at the sky and saw an azure sky, splattered with an occasional plump, cloud. Everything was the same as it had been a year ago, except for one thing: Kaori. She's a total hardass. She grinds my gears everyday. And, she still thinks I'm some sort of pervert for some reason.

Yet, no one challenges me like she does. No one motivates me like she does. And no one inspires me more than she does. This past year with her in my life has easily been the hardest. But, she's pushed me past my limits to places I never thought I'd be.

I skidded to a halt in front of the grocery store. Strolling in, I heard the unsatisfying suction of an empty milk box. I gave the box a light squeeze before tossing it into the trash. I sauntered over to the dairy section and picked up a small carton of eggs. Walking over to the cash register, I came to a halt at the end of the checkout line. As I waited for my turn, I checked my phone to see if Kaori needed anything else. Opening my phone, I checked the time: _3/28/16 10:15 am_

March 28th. There's something special about that day isn't there? Isn't there? ….

As I began to pay for the eggs, it hit me. It's my birthday. I was fifteen today.

I headed out back to my bike. I hopped on and began to pedal towards Ma Fille. I wonder if Kaori knows it's my birthday. I've never been one to get too excited about my birthdays. It was just… something we never celebrated in our house. Dad was always gone on business. And since Mom got sick, she wasn't able to spend time with me unless it was for piano. Sometimes, Tsubaki and Watari came over, but it didn't happen last year because they were both so busy with sports. So, I don't really expect anything this year.

After a brisk ride (I didn't want to incur Kaori's wrath), I came to a stop right in front of Ma Fille.

"Yo, Kousei!"

As I swung my legs off my bike, I saw Watari walking towards me. His bike was laid against the brick wall of the bakery, and he was clad in casual attire, donning his goofy, trademark smile.

"Hey, Watari. What are you doing here?"

"Not sure. Kaori asked me to come over."

"She got you too, huh?"

"Yeah, but I least I don't have to be her sweet little errand boy." He laughed back, noticing the eggs I was carrying.

"Haha…" I replied, scratching my head.

I opened the door for us. A bell dinged overhead as we trudged into the bakery.

"Ah, Kousei and Watari!" Kaori's mom was putting some fresh pastries on display.

"Hey, boys. Mind helping me carry some of these bags?" I put down my eggs, and Watari and I rushed over to help Mr. Miyazono. We transferred some heavy bags of flour to the back.

Coming back out to the shop, Watari wiped his forehead with his sleeve, and put his hands on his hips. I plopped down on a chair to catch my breath. No sooner had I exhaled when I heard the rumble of wheels roll into the room.

"Good morning, boys!" Kaori wheeled in giving Watari a smile. She immediately came to my side. I felt a playful slap on the back of my head.

"You seem to have taken you sweet time, you laggard." Kaori smirked.

"Well, I just woke up. I didn't have any time to warm up." I sighed.

"Thank you," she giggled, giving me a radiant smile. She grabbed the eggs and put her on her lap.

"Hey Kaori," Watari piped up. "So, what did you call me over here for?"

"Oh, actually I had a task for the two of you. Tsubaki's out buying something for me. I think she'll need your male expertise to help her pick out what she needs. So, if you could meet her at the mall, that would be much appreciated."

"You don't want to come?" I asked. I know she loves the mall.

"No, I have something to do over here at the shop," she replied, motioning back at her parents. "Don't worry, it should be quick. Watari, make sure Kousei doesn't get away."

Watari threw his arm around my shoulder and pulled me in. "You got it Kaori-sama!" he exclaimed with a wink, as Kaori laughed and her parents bade us goodbye. He dragged me out the door, and plopped me down on my bike.

Watari whipped out his phone and dialed for Tsubaki.

"Mhm… mhm… OK… Yeah yeah, see you there." He closed his phone, and pocketed it. "Let's go over to the mall, Kousei."

When we got to the mall, Watari called Tsubaki again; she said she was in an arts and crafts store. Odd, I didn't know Kaori was into arts & crafts. Well, if there was anyone who would be open to trying new things, it would be her.

"Watari, are either Tsubaki or Kaori into arts & crafts?" I piped up, as we were walking.

"Hmm, I don't know. But, if there's anything I learned, it's to not question a girl, especially if she's beautiful… LIKE THAT TOTAL HOTTIE OVER THERE! AND THERE! Oh, I love the mall."

If teleportation really existed, Watari would be a certain culprit of using it. As we walked, he seemed to ask me a question one moment and greet a girl a couple meters away the next. As I walked into the arts & crafts store, I scanned the room for any sign of Tsubaki.

"Kousei!"

Tsubaki ran over to me, carrying rolls of something in her arms.

"Hmm, I thought Watari was supposed to be with you." She said as she craned her neck over my shoulder. I did a double take. Wow, I lost him.

"He's somewhat occupied by his lifelong endeavor of courtship." I groaned.

"Well, that's him, I guess," Tsubaki laughed. "Oh, so this is why you're here." She thrusted the contents of her arms into my own. Attempting to balance them all, she explained:

"Kaori wanted to buy ribbons. I don't know for what, but I'm trying to decide on a color. What do you think she'll like, Kousei?"

I thought for a moment and realized I might be between a rock and a hard-place right now. If I got something I think she'd like (which would probably be a bright pink), she might berate me for thinking too childishly of her. On the other hand, if I got something to counter that, perhaps a darker color, she'd blame me for being too dreary.

"Uhhh, I really don't know." Tsubaki's face contorted into a pout.

"Kousei, come on. Be a man here. A man has to know what he wants, and what his woman wants."

"Yeah, listen to King Kong. She has a point." Watari strutted over, waving to me and Tsubaki, who looked like an erupting volcano at the moment.

"What did you say, Watari?" Tsubaki sneered, cracking her knuckles.

Watari put his hands up in hopes of appeasing her. "I'm just saying that I think Kousei really knows Kaori best. So, whatever he chooses she'll like."

Watari's ploy didn't get him anywhere, as Tsubaki still lunged at him for his insult. As he tried to escape her wrath, I thought about what he said. He definitely did have a point. Other than when Kaori explicitly specified what she wanted, she typically liked what I got her.

"Let's go with lavender ribbons."

My two friends stopped their tussle immediately. Tsubaki had Watari in a headlock, while Watari's arms were mid-flail.

"Why that color, Kousei?" Watari inquired.

"Well, it's the same color as that dress she wore during our first performance together. So, she must like it, and I definitely like it."

Truth be told, lavender had actually become my favorite color. It reminded me of Kaori, and it had a unique manly quality to it. I don't know how, but it definitely resonated with me.

"I like that, Kousei." Tsubaki replied, releasing Watari from her snare of death. Watari meekly nodded, massaging the sides of his neck. Tsubaki ran back over to the ribbon section. When she returned seconds later, she carried a neat stack of lavender ribbons. We paid for them, and left the store.

As we walked back towards the entrance, Tsubaki said:

"Jeez, I feel like we haven't had anything to celebrate lately. I mean, after Kaori's recovery party, there hasn't been much going on."

"Yeah, I could certainly use some excitement." Watari replied. "I wish there was something to celebrate, don't you, Kousei?"

"Huh, yeah, mhm," I replied. I didn't want to say that it was my birthday today. Of course, I enjoyed celebrating with my friends. But, I always found it somewhat self-centered for someone to remind others that it's his or her birthday. And, since everyone's been so busy, I don't blame them.

Sadly, neither of them realized what day it was as we walked out of the mall. As we all got on to our bikes, my cell phone rang:

 _Kaori Miyazono_

I picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hiya. Did you all pick up the ribbons?" Kaori's voice rang out from my phone.

"Of course. I don't think I'd be allowed back if we didn't, right?"

"Wow, smart guy," Kaori giggled. "I need you to do one more big favor for me, please."

"Mhm, yeah, what is it?"

"My family ordered a package for me to pick up at the glass shop. May you pick it up for me, please?"

"This is the last one, right?" I questioned half-heartedly.

"Mhm, should be! But, I need the ribbons ASAP. So, tell Watari and Tsubaki to come on over, ok?"

"Gotcha, see you soon."

"Bye bye!" Kaori hung up the phone. I looked over my shoulder to relay the message to an antsy Watari & Tsubaki.

"Hey you guys, I have to pick something up, so you two can…"

"OK," they said in unison. Within a blink of an eye, they sped away towards Ma Fille. Meanwhile, I turned the other way to pedal to pick up the glass ware.

To say I was crushed would be an overstatement. Sure, I really wanted to spend time with my friends. But, they live their own lives, so I don't expect them to hover around me and serve me every desire. But, today was my birthday. And, the fact that Watari, Tsubaki, and Kaori all seemed to not notice that stung a little bit.

I came to my penultimate stop, and I walked into the glass ware store towards the front desk. All around me, I saw beautiful works of art. A peerless dove in flight. An alert glass reindeer seemingly watching for any danger. A proud dog puffing its transparent chest out to the admirer. Though I found the most beauty and fulfillment in music, I do really enjoy seeing these types of art.

Seeing myself face to face with the owner, a spindly, wizened old man, I greeted, "Hello, I'm here to pick up an order for Miyazono."

"Ah yes," he replied in a scratchy yet gentle tone. He slowly trudged back behind a multitude of shelves, and returned with a small box. "I have that right here. And, it's been prepaid for sir, so no worries there. Thank you for your order."

"Thank you, sir," I replied, bowing.

Finally, I could stop running errands. Even though it had just turned to early afternoon, I was absolutely beat. Birthday or not, I was ready to just spend the rest of my day on my own. I don't know if it was the fatigue or even a little bit of hurt at the ignorance of my friends towards me. Regardless, I just needed a break from all this on my birthday.

As I whizzed past homes, I studied the box Kaori had requested from the bottom of my eyes. Lying in a basket on the front of my bike, whatever was inside it seemed so small and fragile (which it probably was). My curiosity began itching me as I became more and more anxious to know what was in the box.

Pulling up in front of Ma Fille, I leaned my bike up against the side of the shop and picked up the box. Peering inside, the windows were all closed. That's weird. I craned my neck to look at the door. The "Closed" sign was open, but the door was ajar.

Stepping in, the lights were off.

"SURPRISE!"

Wha-

I look around. There's a huge banner adorning the wall. All of my friends are here, elated with party favors. It's like there's a birthday party or something…

Wait, is this for me?

I feel something crash onto my side. I turn my head, and see big radiant blue eyes beaming at me under a crown of golden hair from her makeshift throne.

"Surprise, do you like it?" my princess asked.

I didn't know what to say. I hadn't had a birthday celebration in years, so this was a surprise to say the least. Looking around, I saw them all. Tsubaki. Watari. Nagi. Emi. Takeshi. Everyone. Kaori had done this all for my birthday. She remembered. Looking at the elation and hope in Kaori's eyes made me start to tear up.

She wrapped her arms around me, seeing that the waterworks were about to burst.

"I didn't throw this for you so that you'd cry, baka! Here, open your present." she exclaimed, letting me go and pointing at the box.

Holding back a snivel, I leaned down so that I was level with Kaori on her wheelchair and stared at the little box. I carefully lifted the top off.

Inside was a little glass star. I picked it up and held it up to the light.

"It's a star. I couldn't think of what to get you, but then I remembered that night I rode on the back of your bike. When we looked up at the stars, ya know. So, I just wanted to remember it. I know it's kind of silly, but…"

I interrupted her with the tightest hug I could muster.

"This is better than I could've imagined. Thank you so much, Kaori" I choked out into her ear.

I felt her smile against my neck. She had won me over again.

"OIII, lets break up this hugging and start the cake."

We broke apart and saw Mr. Miyazono bringing in a cake, with a vein popping at the top of his head.

Kaori and I both looked at each other, laughed, and went over to the party that she had organized for me.


End file.
